1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell recognition device, method, and program for recognizing the regions of individual cells in a cell image obtained by imaging a plurality of cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of imaging pluripotent stem cells such as ES cells and iPS cells, differentiation-induced cells, or the like using a microscope and evaluating the culture state of cells by ascertaining the features of the image has been proposed.
For example, JP2007-327928A has proposed detecting the number of nucleoli in a cell image and determining the division cycle of cells based on the number of nucleoli.
Here, when imaging the cultured cells using a microscope as described above, there is a case where an image of dyed cells is captured. However, when evaluating cells, it may be important to observe undyed cells, or dyeing itself may have an adverse effect on cells.
In addition, when evaluating the state of cells from the cell image, it is important to accurately recognize individual cells included in the cell image.